erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Wu
Sun Wu is the current Commander-in-chief of the P.T.A as John Lucas' successor. Despite his rather advanced age of 60 years old, the Asian has had history with the army of the UAAA before Kiamat, joining the now defunct "Tentara Nasional Asia" or the National Asian Armed Forces in Galactic Basic at the age of 18 through conscription. Sun Wu was known to be brash and reckless at times, openly challenging and even insulting the Asian religion at the time, but was nonetheless an excellent soldier. He was discharged from the military dishonorably at the age of 32 where he was to be appointed as the TNA's youngest general the time, but the Church of Asia launched a highly publicized investigation against him about his beliefs as Sun Wu refused to take an oath which involved swearing himself to God which lead to his discharge and subsequent exile to Zion. It was here Sun Wu's life took a turn, being a lost and confused man for a year before a clansmen from Clan Akira begged to the current Clan Elder to take Sun Wu in as one of them, where the Elder agreed, making Sun Wu as a rare example of an outsider being accepted in to the ancient Clan. Sun Wu took this act of redemption seriously as his personality turned to one of a humble and wise man, thanks to his fellow clansmen and surroundings. While most of the Asian population was at Etar at this time, Sun Wu being at the age of 37 now, had just finished his monk training and was to become a samurai. Sun Wu heard rumors of the Athaitian's paranoia in regards of the UAAA's expansion in Ingos which lead to him having thoughts about reenlisting into the TNA, but he refused to do so due to his bad past with them. A 49 year old Sun Wu, inspired by Kiamat and angered by the Church's hunt to destroy technology, wrote a book titled 'the Art of War' which was banned by the Church due to it's pro-war stance, something the Church wanted to avoid, but gained popularity among CPA members and was the basis John Lucas used to reorganize the CPA to take over the UAAA for the Communists. Learning of the Church's fall, Sun Wu was granted permission to leave the clan, something that he did with a heavy heart and was a tearful farewell to the Elder and his clansmen. Ever since, Sun Wu has been a top general in the PTA, second only to the then Commander-in-chief John Lucas, and becoming John's most trusted adviser and only replaced him in that position when John took a new role as the IMC's Allied Commander. Sun Wu heavily puts the protection of Asia above all, even religion, which is something that P.T.A soldier's have found difficult, but the man finds it necessary and uses himself as an example of what could happen if one is not always bound to religion. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Humans Category:Asians Category:Military